


Little Rabbit

by thecookiemomma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple drabble that stuck in my head. All I can say about this one is "Harry watches."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: S'all Jo's. Not mine. Originally posted at [HP Fandom](http://www.hpfandom.net/eff/viewstory.php?sid=38328)

  
Harry had never seen a bed so big. _Suppose it's just big enough,_ he thought to himself with a smile. He threw the invisibility cloak over his shoulders, hiding himself from sight, and settled down into a corner to wait.

It didn't take long. They came in, not even really noticing the décor of the room. They were so tied up in each other that they took everything for granted, including the larger than normal bed. “Severus. I am in exquisite pain, and it's you that is the source of that pain....”

This stopped the foreplay short. Severus looked down at the much younger man. “What do you mean, Draco? Is my touch harming you in some way? Shall I ...”

“Fuck, no..” Draco caught Severus' hands before they were able to move very far at all. Harry knew what was coming next. He knew these two men almost better than they knew themselves or each other. “I merely mean that you have me so hard and aching that I cannot bear to remain this way for much longer.” He gave a smile that made Harry reach down, loosening his trouser button and reaching just inside to touch his hardening prick.

 _Gods. What that voice does to me. Ugh. Both of them._ Harry shuddered, reveling in the forbidden pleasure he received from the situation. He wasn't sure if they were aware he was here. He actually did not care. Maybe if he was caught, he could play out some of these fantasies he'd been carrying around for a while.

Severus' expression turned feral, and Harry had to bite his fist to keep from whimpering. _Gods, that face._ It was what Harry called his “Fuck me face.” Not out loud, of course. Harry had _some_ common sense. He slowly unzipped his trous with the hand in his pants, freeing his cock from its confining space. A wandless, wordless _lubricus_ had him all set, and he sat back to watch, slowly stroking himself, indulging in slow self-torture.

Draco whispered something to Severus, and Severus just snorted, then leaned down to capture the younger man's mouth with his own, kissing him harshly. Harry couldn't help it. He whimpered, cutting it off quickly.

It was too late, though. “Who's there?” Draco's voice sounded worried. Worried, yet there was a tone of complete control, much like his father in almost any situation. There was a wild sense of danger in his cold voice. He had learned well, and it only added fuel to Harry's fire. He kept silent, even holding his breath to lessen his chances of being discovered.

“It is of no consequence, Draco. Should the individual want a show, I am, strangely enough, willing to put such a show on. However, if … this individual is willing to be a participant rather than merely a perverted voyeur, that also could be arranged...” His voice trailed off, deepening at the end, as though the thought itself made him more interested in the situation. “Depending on the identity of our voyeur, of course. We should not make the same offer to Blaise Zabini as we might to say... one of the multitudinous ginger clan that haunts this place.” Severus rolled his eyes, and then focused his attention back down to Draco. “Perhaps, my love, we ought to begin the festivities, and he or she will join us when it seems most prudent.” The smirk on his face made both of the other men even harder than they had been.

Harry exhaled, hissing his need as he barely managed to stifle the noisy groan that threatened to escape. Though, in the back of his mind, he was a little nettled at Severus' mention of his surrogate family, he kept still, not letting the man goad him into revealing himself.

“I have no qualms against that, Severus, although your mention of those ginger rascals has made me lose a bit of interest.” Draco smirked, though the tent in his trousers belied his words.

“Not much, my Dragon.” Draco had gotten used to the clichéd endearment, it seemed. Either that, or the normal complaints he offered were cut off by the long fingers reaching around the head of his still-clothed shaft.

Harry continued to slowly stroke himself, pinching himself every once in a while to stave off his release. This was slow, delicious torture, and he wanted it to last a long time. At least as long as the two men he was watching. And they weren't even undressed yet.

“Strip, Draco. Do not leave a stitch of clothing on yourself.” The voice was deep, rich, and full of lust. “I wish to see every portion of your glorious anatomy, and I am certain our little watcher will too.”

Draco, not being the hidden man in the corner, felt no need to suppress the deep groan that came from his throat. He unbuckled his belt slowly, taking his time lowering his trousers and then his pants. “Like what you see, oh, hidden one? You ought to. It's the best you'll ever see...” He paused, then amended his statement. “Well, perhaps equally the best. C'mon, Severus, this isn't a one-man show. I'd like to see more skin than you're presently showing as well.”

Harry let his eyes roam leisurely over the body so near him. He ached to reach out and touch the gorgeous, white, unmarred skin. However, if he revealed himself now, it would ruin the effect. So, he settled himself a little more, and waited for Severus to do the same.

“As you say, Draco.” That was all the man said before he shucked his outer robe quickly. He quickly undid the buttons on his shirt with ease, then lowered his trousers nonchalantly, as though he were going to bathe himself instead of fucking a former student through the mattress.

 _Great mighty Merlin, that man is unflappable._ Harry continued his strokes, lifting his own shirt to play with his nipples. _Part of his charm, really._ He bit back a sigh.

“What shall we do next, hmm?” Draco's voice had turned sultry, and he twirled his fingers in his lover's chest hair, drawing a quiet hiss from the other man. “Shall we just hurry through this, or should we torture our little rabbit slowly?”

“You know I have a well-known penchant for torture, Mister Malfoy.” That rich voice was going to make Harry come way before he intended to.

“Torture it is, then, Mister Snape.” With the end of the war and the resolution of all things evil and dark, Severus had retired. He now worked as a researcher for a private foundation, discovering uses for new potions, and making new potions. It had softened his hard edges considerably. However, reminders of his time as a professor had the unfortunate side effect of returning some of the snark and acid. So, no one called him 'Professor' anymore unless they were intending to evoke that reaction.

Languorously, they began to kiss again, sliding hands up and down each others' bodies. It was too much for Harry. He whimpered outright.

The two men, instead of stopping to investigate the noise, continued to fondle and rub on each other, Severus lowering his head to nibble at that spot on Draco's neck that always got a response.

“Fuck, Severus. Keep that up, and the torture'll be on me, not our watcher.” Severus just laughed, and laved his tongue around the area, moving upward to nibble gently on Draco's earlobe. The shivers that went through Draco's body couldn't be missed, neither by the man holding him, nor by the man merely observing.

It wasn't going to take much longer for Harry to completely lose it. However, he shifted in his seat, toeing off his shoes, working open his buttoned shirt. He shivered slightly with the cool air from the cold wall behind him, but otherwise tried to remain as silent as he could. This was one of the most erotic things he'd ever seen. He'd never tell his friends of course, but fuck. He was so close to falling over the edge. Only sheer perverse perseverance kept him from just losing it entirely and howling at the orgasm allowed to rip through his frame.

“I think we're having an effect. I do believe our little rabbit is either wet or hard at our antics, Draco. Should we push more of our little rabbit's buttons, hmmmm?” Severus groped the rounded globes of Draco's ass, grinding their erections together with no little force.

“If – fuck – if you don't stop that soon, you won't be able to keep the show up much longer, Sev. I'll cream you before we even get laid down.”

“Youngsters.” Severus mocked, his trademark smirk on his lips. “Come along, then, and lay down. I shall want to be balls deep in you rather quickly, if that is the case. How long do you think our rabbit can last, Draco?” The small jabs at their voyeur continued as he ran his hands all over Draco's body, continuing to tease, touch and taste the man in front of him.

Draco laid down, slowly, leisurely, not wanting to escape the touch of his lover's hand. “Oh, I'd say they'll either explode or expose themselves in a very short period of time, Severus. In fact, if I miss my guess...”

Ugh. Harry realized Draco was right. This wasn't working. He could wank himself off anytime. He felt the need to be in the middle of that mess. There was a reason this room had such a big bed, after all. “Fuck it all.” His hissed words might've been in Parsel. He dropped trou, and hurried over to the men. “Do you know what just your _voices_ do to me, gentlemen?” He climbed on the bed behind Severus, and began running his fingers over the older man's back, much as Severus had done to Draco only moments before. “And your expressions. And your skin. And your...” He couldn't handle it anymore. He cast the lube charm again, and began preparing Severus' hole for his entry.

“Potter.” Draco's draw was slow, and lazy. “I should've known it was you, you kinky bastard, you.” He chuckled. “You lasted a lot longer than I thought you might, though, love. I was certain you'd cream at Severus' expressions a long time ago.”

“Almost did.” Harry chuckled darkly, scissoring his fingers deep into his husband's body. “C'mon, Sev, prep Draco, and we'll get to the fun part...” He grinned brightly at the two men he'd just married.

“Impatient, impertinent little scamp.” It took a little doing, but Severus twisted around just enough to kiss Harry. “I must say I see the value in such play now, Harry. When you first suggested it, I was wary.” He turned his attention back to Draco, quickly prepping the man. “How is that, Draco? Does it make you want to scream? Hmmm?” The verbal assault kept pace with the manual assault, and Draco groaned deeply. “Ready for you, Sev. Always ready. Want you in me....” The words started to run together, and lost a lot of their coherence. Harry could understand. Severus could do things with his fingers that made the world spin and go dark.

With a deep groan, Severus slid easily into his blond husband, and leaned forward just enough to stick his anus out for Harry's benefit. They'd developed a rhythm and a method to this by now. Harry took the unspoken hint and buried himself in Severus, and braced.

They waited just for that short period of time, and then Draco groaned. “Move, Potter, or I'll hex 'em off.” Harry grinned and began thrusting deeply into Severus, which pushed the oldest man into Draco. He started off slow but rough, then increased it as he slightly changed angles to find the best spot for all of them. _Ugh. Th-there it is. OhgreatfuckingMerlinoh..._ Harry groaned, pushing harder, faster, reaching for the nirvana that _just_ escaped them.

Predictably, it was Severus who came first, shouting his husbands' names and then groaning deeply. Harry came shortly thereafter; the stimulation of watching the other two added to the clenching around his cock made it pretty much impossible to resist.

Severus continued to move within Draco, shifting just enough, and reaching down to stroke Draco's still-hard prick only twice before Draco too came, nearly screaming his pleasure for the other two to hear.

Sated, the men flicked their wands at themselves to clean up quickly before laying down in their bed to sleep.

“Goodnight, my beloved husbands.” Severus' voice was scratchy, though it still carried the tenderness that he felt for only these two.

“Night. Love you both.” Harry insisted on expressing that every night, safe and secure in his relationship with these men, reveling in the feelings of love and acceptance.

“Hmm. Goodnight indeed.” Draco's reply was quiet and measured, a clear sign of his feeling, though it wouldn't show to anyone else.

With their assurances given and received, the newly bonded triad fell blissfully asleep.


End file.
